Beyblade: Zero Era S2 - Episode 11: The School Trip - Brazilian Holiday!
The gang begins their Brazilian holidays, while Destan and Cherrosée organise their relics. Plot A year has passed since last season, Catherine, Isolde and their friends have graduated from Peacemillion Academy, and are now on their graduation trip to Brazil, the destination chosen for this year, however some have been unable to make it. Destan and Cherrosée have been investigating Dark History relics that they obtained from Peacemillion in the previous summer, in between Destan’s training sessions for the World Championship, which he won for the second time. Emperor Xiao has recently been declared missing by the Xiao Empire of China, who have been sending agents out to find him, as well as abducting anyone who may have a connection to him. Vixin is complaining to Clémentine about the weather, saying that she thought Brazil was supposed to be tropical, but it has done nothing but rain while they have been here. Vixin slams her bag down on the bed so hard that it bounces off, spilling all her stuff on the floor, as well as making everyone else's bags jump and do the same thing, Isolde crying out at the mess. Meanwhile in the other room, Morgan and Galahad are trying to get the TV to work, Kaiga looking in the cupboards and wardrobe for instructions for what to do when the signal cuts out, Morgan throws the remote, and says they should just go and see if the girls will let them use their TV, the other two agree, and go across to the girls room. The trio knock on the door, Clémentine answering, asking what they want, Kaiga asks if they want to watch something on TV, but Clémentine says they’re busy. Galahad pokes his head round the door, and seeing all the clothes and other stuff strewn about the place, points and laughs at the girls, asking how that happened. Clémentine is annoyed, tells him to shut up, and kicks them out, and the boys return to their own room to try and get the TV working. Destan and Cherrosée are organising their relic collection into ones that they know what they do, and ones that they have no idea about, then separating the pile that they know about into a pile of useful relics and ones that aren’t very good. Destan says that they must have about 100 relics here, Cherrosée pointing out that the population used to be much higher in the Dark History, and it was less advanced so a lot more people would have needed stuff like this to keep up. Destan says it was a shame that they weren’t able to find any relics when they went to Cherrosée’s dad’s home island, because that was formed in the Dark History, but Cherrosée laughs and said the only relic on the whole island was a battle sensor in the form of a glove that was in the local museum, and they didn’t even know who it belonged to. Destan and Cherrosée pick up relics from the useless pile and put them into glass cases, attaching notes about each item, such as what they do and who they belonged to, underneath the item, the relics belonging to the same bladers or organizations going together, and the others being grouped according to the kind of relic, such as beylaunchers all going together. The two remaining piles are much smaller, Cherrosée packing the unknown relics into a bag, and Destan lining the useful relics up, Cherrosée picks out a temperature canceller in the shape of a grip, asking Destan to hand over his launcher so he can attach it, the relic transforming into the grip for a burst launcher as Cherrosée places it against the main body of the launcher. Destan laughs, and says that this will stop him from getting cold when he battles, Cherrosée replying that it’ll stop him from feeling any temperature, before attaching a relic in the shape of a Ripcord Winder with the word “Ravenclaw’s” embossed on it to his own launcher, Destan saying that a Flash Repair is good choice for him. Vixin and Kaiga are watching a battle between two of the top 30 bladers in the world, Moon Ji-won and Tixa Coimbra Aciveiro, who are doing a showcase battle that Peacemillion has allocated as part of the itenary for the trip, however the others all went off to buy warmer clothing, promising to bring some back for Vixin and Kaiga. The pair are sharing a milkshake, however the battle is over before they even finish their first sip, Ji-won’s Scorpio Seven Strike beating Tixa’s Excalibur Jerk Wrench with a single ability, Trick Box, Scorpio creating 3 magic boxes, Excalibur activating its Forge Disc and Performance Tip to whip between them to attack Scorpio, however Scorpio emerges out of one of the boxes and smashes Excalibur into another, which sends it flying out of the stadium when the box opens. Vixin, after a moment of cheering, remarks to Kaiga that Ji-won used that technique against in the World Championship qualifiers, but that time it simply caused the Excalibur to be surrounded by a ring of fire when the box opened, Kaiga replying cheekily that the bey does have the Chaos element. The pair enjoy a meet and greet with the two bladers, then going back to the hotel for lunch, Galahad and Morgan meeting up with them after they finish eating, Galahad saying that Isolde and Clémentine went to see a movie or something, Morgan adding that they still gave them all the stuff they bought to take back to the hotel, and they have stuff for the others, before dumping it on the pair sitting down. Kaiga is confused as to why they bought him only yellow clothing, Morgan saying that nothing else there would have suited him, while Vixin laughs at him, before scowling at the jumper they bought for her. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Zero Era